


jungeun just loves jinsoul so much

by kimlipssi



Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, i'm just so..... done with lipsoul angst, seriously, stop angst.... i swear...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi
Summary: a collection of fics and one-shots in modern-day setting. these stories will all take place in the same au jumping in and out of the different stages of LipSoul's relationship. Some tropes to be expected, but fluff is guaranteed. You can trust me, I will never let anything bad happen to these babies.Yeah just refer to the title.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586641
Comments: 29
Kudos: 291





	jungeun just loves jinsoul so much

Friday nights are date nights, or at least they're supposed to be, if Jinsoul wasn’t attending to a work-related affair in Jeju. So, this Friday Jungeun is left with no date and no plans other than watching a movie with Jiwoo once she's out of the shower.

_'Stupid Jinsoul and her stupid meetings,'_ Jungeun thinks to herself, fingers hovering over the open chatbox with Jinsoul. Jungeun misses her, and she stares at the phone in her hand for a good minute or two before setting it aside on her bedside table because she can't put into words exactly how much she's missing her... her.... something more than friend, less than girlfriend...?

Truth is, they haven’t gotten around to defining their relationship yet. Jungeun knows Jinsoul is ready, but just like all times, Jinsoul - with how sweet and patient she is - would rather wait for Jungeun to catch up than impose her own feelings on her.

Feelings... Affection.... and everything else in between just aren’t Jungeun's forté. Jungeun knows that Jinsoul means the world to her, and she knows that Jinsoul knows too. Jungeun would like nothing more than to just get past this limbo of feelings and be girlfriends with Jinsoul already. And Jinsoul isn’t exactly a master at these things too, but at least the older girl has the sense to get out there and do something about her feelings. It was Jinsoul who approached her first and asked her out, it was Jinsoul who invited Jungeun into her space and made it a mission to get close to her. And it was Jinsoul who didn’t give up after Jungeun initially rejected her.

Jinsoul's energy of sharing and spreading her love is such a stark contrast to Jungeun's, who'd rather build walls and wait for someone to come and break them down. Jinsoul’s not only undertaken this task, but also performed it with excellent precision. Jinsoul is normally a dumbass, she's clumsy, forgetful, and a downright goof most of the time but she's nothing like that when she's with Jungeun. Jinsoul listens, really listens, without Jungeun even having to say anything. Jinsoul knows not to overwhelm her, and she knows the best way to approach the younger girl is to allow her to do the approaching instead. So Jinsoul creates the space for her, and she waits. She'd wait endlessly for Jungeun.

What Jungeun lacks for in words, she makes up for in other ways. She’s much more comfortable showing love to Jinsoul through physical means. It’s Jungeun who makes sure Jinsoul wraps up her work and takes her medicine on time, it’s Jungeun who forces Jinsoul to wake up early enough to have a decent breakfast. It’s Jungeun who replaces the glass of water on Jinsoul’s bedside, and who kisses her goodnight whenever she can. And it’s Jungeun who’s always ready with open arms whenever the older girl is having a stressful time at work.

Jungeun is disturbed from her musings when her phone buzzes, it's Jinsoul. _Dam_ _n_ _it, I should've texted h_ _er_.

"Hey.." Jungeun picks up.

_"Hey... what's up?"_

"What's up?" Jungeun laughs a little. ‘ _Oh,_ _nothing, just thinking about what a great person you are’_ is what she should’ve said.

"How’s Jeju?" is what she asks instead.

_“Ah! Boring. Of course, you’re not here.”_

“Oh shut up.” Jungeun laughs because Jinsoul is as it again, picking and prodding at her walls till she gives in. It's on the tip of her tongue, and she’s just about to say it when-

_"I miss you._ _._ _"_ Jinsoul beats her to it.

“Yeah? Serves you right for skipping date night." It would’ve been _so simple_ and _so easy_ for Jungeun to give Jinsoul the ‘ _I miss you too’_ she knows that she deserves to hear instead, but noooo, her tsundere ass just has to get the better of her.

Jungeun internally groans, flopping backwards onto her bed and curses at herself because she just passed up another perfect moment to show Jinsoul some well-deserved love.

_“Ouch! You don’t have to rub it in,”_ Jinsoul whines and Jungeun can vividly picture her lower lip jutting out in a pout. _“I already promised I’ll make it up to you._ _In fact, I’m planning it right now!”_

“Yeah? And what would that be? Two date-nights next week?”

_“No, I was thinking something a little more special, but we can do that too if you want.”_

Something more special? Just what on earth is this girl up to?

And Jungeun wants to tell her, tell her how she feels, tell her how she’s so thankful for Jinsoul’s patience, for her persistence and understanding. Doing it over the phone, isn’t exactly the best way to do it, but she just can’t keep it to herself anymore.

“Soul, I-“ and right now cue, there’s something that breaks her train of thought. This time it’s the doorbell. Jiwoo’s still in the shower so Jungeun has to answer it.

_“Hmm? You were saying something?”_

“Wait, Soul. There’s someone at the door.” She gets out of her bedroom and into the living room.

“At 10.30pm? Be careful! It might be a creep.” Jinsoul teases.

“Nah, it’s probably the pizza we ordered.”

Jungeun fishes some cash out of the jacket on the coat hanger by the door. She opens the flat’s main door and freezes, her heart caught in her throat somewhere in between _What_ and _Ohmygod._

“Hi!” It’s Jinsoul. She’s managed to intercept the delivery boy and is now holding up two boxes of pizza. It’s Jinsoul, with her stupid black hair tied up in a stupid ponytail. It’s Jinsoul, still wearing her stupid work clothes, and her stupid stupid smile as if she’s a child and Jungeun her favorite toy in the whole world. (She’s not completely wrong about that to be honest.)

“I thought I’d-“ Jungeun doesn’t let her finish whatever stupid punchline Jinsoul is about to deliver. Jungeun lunges at her, peppering - no, more like PLANTING – kisses all over her face and lips, making the older girl drop the pizza boxes in the process. This night, Jungeun being caught up in her feelings, Jinsoul being here, it’s too much for Jungeun to handle so she’d rather forgo the words altogether and kiss Jinsoul into understanding how she’s feeling. Jinsoul always receives the message though, clear as day.

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back till Monday??” Jungeun asks with heavy breaths and flushed cheeks, still holding onto Jinsoul’s face.

“I-I missed you!” Jinsoul stutters before adding cheerfully, “and looks like I wasn’t the only one!!”

“Oh shut up,” Jungeun manages to quip before the older girl engulfs her into an oh so warm hug. They stay like that for a while before realizing that they’re still in the hallway and that there’s pizza on the floor.

Jiwoo squeals when she sees Jinsoul before delivering a bone-crushing hug of her own. Jinsoul excuses herself to take a shower as well, because there’s no way Jungeun’s going to let her sleep in her bed if she’s smelling like airplane. To save Jinsoul from unpacking her luggage just yet, Jungeun lends her some pajamas for the night (consisting of Jinsoul’s own white t-shirt that Jungeun had sneaked out of her closet because _‘it’s so comfy ~~and smells like you’~~ ). _The damage to the pizza is minimal, and there’s more than enough for the three of them. They watch some sappy rom-com, and Jungeun’s finding it so hard to pay attention to anything now that Jinsoul is here under the same shared blanket, and her mind is buzzing with her feelings and that Jinsoul had just traveled an extra 4 hours just because she missed her. It’s just… too much for her brain to handle.

It’s almost 1am when they’ve all retired to their respective bedrooms. Jinsoul is already snuggled into the blanket by the time Jungeun returns from the kitchen, holding two glasses of water in her hands. She places one down on each bedside table and realizes Jinsoul is on the wrong side of the bed. As if she read the confusion on the younger girl’s face, she scoots away.

“I was warming it up for you.” Jinsoul pats the now warm side of the bed. Jungeun rolls her eyes and gets in. Jinsoul gazes upon her expectantly, Jungeun obliges and leans down to kiss her. She stays on her lips for a while before shifting her kisses and nibbles lower onto Jinsoul’s jaw and neck, but she stops herself because there are more pressing matters to attend to.

“Jiwoo’s in the next room.” She makes an excuse, as if they didn’t make love for the first time on this very same bed in this very same room with Jungeun’s very same roommate in the very same next room. “And I need to talk to you first.”

With those last words, Jinsoul’s face goes from looking upon the younger girl with love to looking upon her with confusion and concern. Jinsoul sits up and faces Jungeun with such urgency that the younger girl quickly realizes the error in her wording and holds onto the older girl's hands in an attempt to placate her. Wordlessly, Jinsoul understands and urges her to begin.

“What is it? Is it because I didn’t tell you before showing up here?”

“No, Jinsoul, it’s just that I’ve been thinking-“

“Thinking?? You???” Jinsoul teases, trying to ease the tension.

“Jinsoul will you shut up???” Jungeun is exasperated.

Jinsoul shuts up. Call it whipped culture.

“I’m sorry,” She leaves another small peck on Jinsoul's lips to punctuate the apology. “You’re so sweet..”

“Aww you don’t have to–”

“Jinsoul, don’t interrupt.” Jungeun interrupts.

“…” (yep, whipped culture)

Jungeun glares at her some more, before sighing, “It’s just that… you’re so nice, and you always know how to handle stuff…”

Jungeun looks at Jinsoul again, for strength? Maybe she finds some when she sees that Jinsoul is beckoning her to continue.

“Listen, this has been in my head for weeks now, and I almost said it over the phone before you rang the doorbell. Can you imagine how terrible a phone confession sounds? You don’t deserve that...” Jungeun knows she’s rambling now, but if that’s the only way she can confess her love to Jinsoul, then Jinsoul will just have to filter the important bits from what she’s about to say next.

Little does she know (okay she does know) that Jinsoul thinks of everything that Jungeun is about to say next as the “important bits”.

“You’re so precious to me. You know that, right? I’m so sorry this took so long because I know you’ve been itching to have this conversation. I’m so sorry for turning you down in college and making you wait. I’m sorry for letting my worries and insecurities get in between us, I’m so sorry for not seeing you as you before I even gave you a chance.” Jungeun’s realizes her rambling has lead her to apologizing instead of confessing but the look Jinsoul gives her doesn’t look like she minds so Jungeun doesn’t mind either.

“I’m just so… thankful for everything you do for me. That you took a chance on me despite me being… the way I am. I honestly don’t know why you bothered.” They both share a small laugh. Jinsoul's grip on her hands tighten a little and she rubs at the inside of Jungeun's palms with her thumbs.

“I really suck at this.” To which Jinsoul mouths an _‘It’s okay’._

“You’ve given me so much happiness, so much more than I could’ve possibly given you. You’ve given me so many reasons to look forward to in the day, and you turn me into a sappy mess when you’re not around. It actually hurts because I miss you so much.” Jinsoul’s hands are shaking so much, and she’s barely holding onto her tears at this point.

“We’ve been officially together for nearly 6 months now and I don’t want to imagine a world where there’s no you, and I want to put a stupid label on us even though I think those things are stupid but you make me want these stupid things, and that..”

Jinsoul is about to explode.

“And that…. I love you, Jung Jinsoul. Like, sincerely."

Jinsoul almost wails and lets go of Jungeun's hands only to pull her into her lap. She snuggles into the brown-haired girl’s neck but only for a little while because Jinsoul has so many feelings of her own and Jungeun has just given her the green-light to let out all those pent-up emotions of the last 2 and half or so years.

“Kim Jungeun!!”, Jinsoul is absolutely flabbergasted, and her usually articulate self struggles with the first few sentences. “You do not _ever_ apologize to me for that shit ever again. Promise me you will never _ever_ apologize to me for your feelings or anything like that ever again.”

“And no, you’ve given me way more happiness than you can ever imagine. I’ve been waiting for this moment since college!!” She stresses, she's normally more eloquent than this, but these are not normal circumstances for her at all. “I didn’t know what I was expecting when I boarded the early plane back. I just felt so drawn to you tonight, I didn’t realize you were emo-ing up in here too!”

But her laugh is still the same: Happy and pure, and so dangerously loud that Jungeun has to place a hand on her chest to calm her down.

“I love you so much, Jungeun-ah,” Jinsoul says, taking Jungeun's hand on her chest and kissing the back of her palm. “I’ve known for a while now. You make me feel things I’ve never thought possible. You think being a sappy mess is bad? Because I have no idea what to even do when I miss you! I literally just cancelled a weekend _in Jeju_ because I couldn’t spend one night so far away from you.”

Still smiling, Jinsoul takes a moment to gather her thoughts.

“I know it's taken both of us a while to get here. I've said it a million times already that I never cared about anything else. I've only ever wanted you and I'll say it a million times all over again if that's what it'll take to finally drill it into your head."

And Jinsoul looks at Jungeun so tenderly that she almost wants to run away. Which is a bit impractical considering Jinsoul's grip on her hands and the fact that she's very much seated in her lap as well.

So she does the next best thing: lowering her head in an attempt to hide how much she's blushing right now.

“You know I was this close to confessing myself if you hadn’t done it. Oh! and before you beat me to it again...”

Jinsoul tugs at Jungeun's hands to get her to meet her eyes.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Jungeunni?”

Jungeun couldn’t control the laughter that escaped her. After all the countless times Jinsoul has tried and has been shot down, she still won't give up on coming up with 'the perfect nickname' for her. 

The tender look in Jinsoul's eyes has Jungeun forgetting the question momentarily, but she remembers and kisses her once more before answering with a simple "Yes,” to which Jinsoul hugs her celebrates as if she’s just scored a match winning goal.

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend, on one condition though.” She cups both of Jinsoul's cheeks in her hands.

“Oh yeah?”

“Never call me Jungeunni again.” And squishes them as she nuzzles her face.

Jinsoul pulls back, wearing a pout. “No fair. You have your nicknames for me. I need one for you too.”

Jungeun’s so over this filler of a conversation, “We’ll figure it out,” she speaks in a low voice before turning around to straddle Jinsoul’s waist in between her legs. She kisses her mouth and nibbles at her neck with a different kind of fervor this time.

‘Oh’ is all Jinsoul allows herself before remembering that she’s not losing anymore races to Jungeun tonight. Quickly switching their positions, she throws Jungeun onto her back before climbing over her smaller frame. All worries of disturbing Jiwoo are thrown out the window as they slowly undress and kiss each other _I love you’s_ all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know if you find any errors above, it's 7am.. Comments and kudos will make me uwu. The next parts will go back into the past and show how these two got together in the first place
> 
> bye!
> 
> and #SayNoToAngst


End file.
